


Twister Night

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Board Games, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: A fun night of Twister at Sanctum Santorum.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel), Pansy Parkinson/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Twister Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of Winter Writing day 2: Board Night. I picked the game Twister and wrote this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was super excited for game night as she grabbed her favorite game: Twister!  
 _This should be so much fun! I can’t wait._ she inner squealed as she set the mat out in Dr. Stephen Strange’s den.

Wong came in carrying snacks and drinks. “Oh twister! This is so much fun! May I join?”

Hermione eyed Wong up and down seeing how anxious he was at playing the game. “Sure! You can be on Stephen’s team! Loki should be here at any minute. Pansy will you spin the wheel of death?”

Pansy smirked as she accepted the wheel graciously. “Of course, I will make this interestingly painless night,” winked at Hermione who made herself comfortable on the sofa.

“Hello, love,” Loki wrapped his arms around Hermione as they eyed the rainbow bridge disappearing. 

“Are you ready for this dearest?” She kissed him warmly.

“Anything for you, Hermione. This Twister game sounds intriguing,” Loki eyed the mat with the colorful yellow, blue, red, and green colors.

“Alright, I’m here, who's going to be my partner? Pansy dear?” Stephen asked as he noticed that his girlfriend was sitting on the couch with the wheel.

“Actually Stephen, I’m your partner for tonight!” Wong exclaimed as he stood next to Stephen.

“Well this should be interesting.” Stephen stood next to Wong on the opposite side.

Loki smiled at them as he had an ace up his sleeve, “No projections of yourself, love.” Hermione whispered in his ear. His smile deflated when Pansy called out, “Left foot, Slytherin.”

Everyone scrambled to the green dot.

“Right foot, Ravenclaw!” 

“But it's so far!” Loki whined.

“No pain no game!” Hermione whispered to him as she firmly planted her right foot on the blue circle.

Wong started to wobble a bit.

“Don’t you dare wimp out on me!” Stephen hissed at Wong who was trying to balance himself.

“Right hand! Hufflepuff!”

They found their yellow spots in record time.

“Left hand! Gryffindor!”

“Whoops, sorry Stephen!” Wong exclaimed as he fell on his side.

“Wong is eliminated. Who will be next? Mwahahaha.” Pansy spinned the wheel.

“Left foot! Ravenclaw!”

Pansy kept calling out different positions all night until Stephen wobbled and fell flat on his butt. 

“Hermione’s team won!”


End file.
